First Love Lens
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Karena kacamata, aku jadi suka padanya. Padahal, aku tidak tahan dengan orang seperti itu. My 5th fic AsaKiku! AsaKiku  again  slight...Kimchiburger! XD Warning inside! Don't like don't read. RnR please?


**Titled : First Love Lens**

**Rated : K+?**

**Pair : AsaKiku slight Kimchiburger!**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, AU**

**Ket :**

"**..." : ngomong**

'**..." : dalam hati**

**Tulisan miring artinya ucapan tanpa suara (?)**

**Terinspirasi dari manga Kumaki Eri...enjoy ready this fic! ^_^ Maaf kalau kebanyakan dialog dan Kiku sama Arthur jadi OOC banget!**

Sekarang, murid kelas 2-6 Hetalia Gakuen sedang melakukan perubahan tempat duduk. Jadi, masing-masing murid mengambil nomor tempat duduk. Jika ada 2 orang yang nomornya sama, artinya duduk sebelahan.

"Waa, aku nomor 7! Siapa yang duduk sama aku, ya?" kata Seychelles.

"Hei, posisi tempat duduk nomor 23 dimana sih!" kata Gilbert kesal karena gak nemu-nemu tempat duduk nomor 23.

"Bukannya posisinya di depan kamu, Gil?" kata Antonio memberitahu Gilbert sambil nunjuk sebuah kursi.

Pokoknya, suasana di kelas itu rame. Menyaingi ramenya pasar.

"Uuh..nomor 30...nomor 30..." gumam Kiku yang berusaha melihat posisi tempat duduk yang digambar di papan tulis.

"Ng..Tempat dudukku yang baru..."

Kiku kesulitan mencari angka 30 karena bagi di matanya, tulisan di papan tulis buram.

PLOK!

Ada yang menepuk kepala Kiku.

"Auw!"

"Lagi-lagi berwajah seperti itu! Seram, tahu!" kata Yong Soo yang ternyata nepuk kepala Kiku.

"Yong Soo tahu kan mataku separah apa?" kata Kiku kesal.

"Mata kiri minus 2, mata kanan minus 3. Kalau ngaca, diri sendiri gak kelihatan jelas. Separah itu, kan?" kata Yong Soo panjang lebar sambil senyum.

'Ya..Daya penglihatanku sudah hancur!' batin Kiku.

"Kiku, kamu bawa kacamata, kan? Gak dipakai?" tanya Yong Soo.

"..."

Kiku melirik ke kacamata bingkai hitam yang ada di mejanya.

SET

Ia menaruh kacamata itu tepat di depan kedua mata coklatnya itu.

"Itu bukan pakai kacamatanya namanya!" seru Yong Soo sweatdrop.

"Gak masalah! Yang penting kelihatan!" kata Kiku menahan malu.

'Pas aku SMP, aku selalu diejek culun. Makanya, aku tidak mau pakai kacamata. Pas aku memutuskan gak pakai kacamata lagi, banyak yang bilang bagus tanpa kacamata.' batin Kiku mengingat kenangan terburuknya pas SMP.

"Kalau diingat, rasanya ingin menangis! Aku gak akan kalah! Aku akan berusaha!" kata Kiku mengepalkan tangannya.

'Ngomong sendirian?' batin Yong Soo bengong lihat Kiku.

"Kalau gak mau pakai kacamata, kenapa gak pakai lensa kontak saja?" tanya Yong Soo.

"Sempat kucoba. Tapi, mataku malah merah dan bengkak..Sejak itu aku jadi takut..." jawab Kiku. "Segitu takutnya, sampai terbawa mimpi dipaksa ibu pakai lensa kontak warna pink!"

"Hahaha! Mana ada lensa kontak warna pink?"

"Gak lucu!"

"Kasihan banget kamu.." kata Yong Soo pura-pura prihatin.

"Kamu pura-pura prihatin.." kata Kiku kesal.

"Yey! Aku dpat tempat duduk di belakang!" seru seseorang berambut pirang dan punya mata warna hijau.

Kiku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya, Arthur Kirkland. Temannya yang paling bawel dan biang rame di kelas. Sama seperti Gilbert dan Antonio.

"Yeah! Bisa baca komik sama ngemil saat pelajaran! Mulai sekarang, aku bisa bersenang-senang!" kata Arthur bangga.

'Ceria sekali...' batin Kiku sambil melihat Arthur yang asyik ngobrol dengan Seborga dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

'Aku paling gak tahan dengan orang seperti itu. Semoga aja gak sebangku dengannya.' batin Kiku yang beranjak dari kursi. Ia mau maju ke papan tulis.

"Tempat dudukku nomor 30! Yang dapat nomor 30, mohon kerjasamanya!" kata Arthur riang.

Ngik. Kiku langsung melihat kertas undian tempat duduknya. Di situ, tertulis angka 30...

'Oh, tidak...' batin Kiku sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Oh, Kiku, ya!"

"Hah..."

"Mohon kerjasamanya, ya!" kata Arthur sambil menatap Kiku dengan senyumnya.

'Suasananya jadi kikuk begini! Aku memang payah!' batin Kiku.

"Jangan ribut! Kita mulai pelajarannya!" seru wali kelas di depan kelas.

'Gimana nih.." batin Kiku cemas. 'Kalau aku perlihatkan itu..pasti dikatai macam-macam sama Arthur!'

"Oh, ini juga akan keluar di ujian kenaikkan kelas!" kata wali kelas sambil menulis di papan.

'Gawat, sama sekali gak kelihatan!' batin Kiku panik.

Kiku menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Berusaha melihat tulisan di papan dengan jelas.

'Fokuskan mata! Tapi mataku jadi capek..' batin Kiku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. 'Tapi soal ini akan keluar di ujian..aku harus mencatatnya!'

Kiku mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di samping buku pelajarannya.

'Lebih baik pakai kacamata!' batin Kiku. Ia lalu menatap Arthur yang sedang melihat ke papan tulis. 'Jangan mengataiku macam-macam, Arthur!'

10.00...

10.10...

10.15...

'Syukurlah dia gak ngomong apa-apa..' batin Kiku lega.

"Uuuh..."

"?"

Kiku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan bingung. Arthur seperti berusaha melihat tulisan ke papan tulis. Arthur menatap kesal sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Itu angka 3, ya?" gumam Arthur bingung.

Kiku terdiam melihat Arthur.

'Menyipitkan mata dan berhenti menulis...Ini...Jangan-jangan mata Arthur juga rabun?' batin Kiku.

"Psst! Ah..Arthur!" panggil Kiku.

Arthur yang merasa namannya dipanggil menoleh ke Kiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Barusan kamu manggil aku, ya?" tanya Arthur sambil nunjuk Kiku.

"I..iya." jawab Kiku bingung.

Raut muka Arthur senang. Dilengkapi nuansa bunga-bunga dan sparkle sebagai background!

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Arthur senang.

'Kok aku malah senang, sih?' batin Kiku.

"Ah..Matanya Arthur rabun, ya?" tanya Kiku ragu.

"Betul! Kiku hebat! Eh, luar biasa! Rasanya seperti berpetualang di dunia yang gak bisa dilihat!" kata Arthur takjub sama Kiku.

"Justru Arthur yang hebat, bisa berpikir positif seperti itu..." kata Kiku sweatdrop.

Kiku menatap kacamata yang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Ng..mau pakai ini? Kacamataku." tawar Kiku sambil menyerahkan kacamata ke Arthur.

'Aku ngerti penderitaan orang yang gak bisa melihat.'

"Heh..boleh?"

Kiku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

"Asyiik! Makasih, Kiku! Tempat dudukku kupepetin sama kamu, ya!" kata Arthur ceria sambil mendekatkan kursinya dekat dengan kursi Kiku.

'Eh?'

Kiku kaget Arthur duduk sangat dekat dengannya.

'Dekat sekali! Arthur tidak masalah sedekat ini?' batin Kiku panik.

"Wah, kalau pakai kacamata ini kelihatan jelas!" kata Arthur yang sudah memakai kacamata Kiku. "Kacamatanya bagus, Kiku! Jadi semangat belajar!"

DEG

'Jangan-jangan dia mengalihkan pembicaraan?' batin Kiku.

"Kiku baik, ya!" kata Arthur ke Kiku sambil senyum.

DEG

Jantung Kiku berdetak cepat melihat Arthur.

'Wajah maupun suaraku, semuanya...Menjadi merah...'

Sore hari, di depan gerbang Hetalia Gakuen

Kiku melamun tentang senyuman Arthur tadi.

"Terus, si Alfred bilang ke aku dia mau jadi penemu UFO di Amerika...Kamu dengar gak, Kiku!" kata Yong Soo.

"Eh? Pacarmu si Alfred mau jadi pengumpul UFO di Amerika, kan?" kata Kiku yang lamunannya dibuyarkan Yong Soo.

"Kalau orang lagi cerita, dengar baik-baik, dong!" kata Yong Soo kesal.

'A..aku sedang memikirkan yang membuatku senang...' batin Kiku dengan muka memerah.

"Eh,tumben ya klub basket latihan di lapangan?" kata Yong Soo.

"Kiku!"

Kiku yang merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang bingung. Ia susah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang? Cepat banget!" kata orang itu yang ternyata Arthur.

"A..Arthur? Ternyata Arthur!" kata Kiku kaget.

"?"

"Arthur anggota klub basket, ya." kata Yong Soo menatap Arthur.

'Kaget..baru kali ini bisa mengenali orang..' batin Kiku takjub dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mata Kiku rabun, ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Eh? Kenapa..."

"Betul, Arthur! Dia gak mau pakai kacamata karena gak mau diejek lagi! Jadi, dia lihat ke papan tulis itu melotot, lho! Kalau salah, bisa gawat.." jawab Yong Soo panjang lebar membuat Kiku kesal.

"!"

"Yong Soo!"

"..Jadi, kamu dulu melototiku...Bukan karena membenciku, ya?" kata Arthur.

"?"

Flashback on

Saat Arthur masuk ke kelas dengan wajah ceria.

"Pagi! Aku kesiangan!" kata Arthur ceria.

GRRT!

Arthur merasa dipelototin seseorang dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Reflek, ia melihat Kiku yang menatapnya (bagi Arthur) kesal.

Arthur merinding ditatap seperti itu.

'Kok Kiku melototin aku, sih? Jangan-jangan dia benci sama aku?' batin Arthur panik sekaligus ngeri.

Flashback off

"Duh, hatiku terluka mengingatnya!" kata Arthur sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Gyahahaha!" Yong Soo ketawa mendengarnya. "Ada yang berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Yong Soo!" kata Kiku kesal dengan muka menahan rasa malunya.

"Makanya, aku senang waktu Kiku ngajak aku bicara!" kata Arthur.

"Maaf.." kata Kiku.

'Maaf, Arthur. Aku sendiri paling susah membenci orang..Hah..pantas dia sebahagia itu..aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk.' batin Kiku mengingat muka Arthur senang pas pelajaran tadi.

Arthur tersenyum melihat Kiku. Ia mendekatkan mukanya tepat didepan muka Kiku.

"Hei, Kiku!" sapa Arthur membuat Kiku kaget karena jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti. Muka Kiku memerah.

"Hiiy!"

"Hmm..Kalau sedekat ini, apa kamu bisa mengingatku?" tanya Arthur dengan mood ingin menggoda Kiku.

PESH

Muka Kiku tambah memerah.

"Hahaha! Muka kamu merah lucu sekali!" kata Arthur.

"Hahaha!" Yong Soo ikut ketawa lihat Kiku.

"Aku balik dulu soalnya ketuanya galak, sih! Bye!" kata Arthur pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya! Bye juga, Arthur!" kata Yong Soo membalas lambaian Arthur.

Kiku menatap Arthur dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus. Yong Soo terkekeh melihat sepupunya itu.

"Hei, Kiku. Aku tahu kenapa kamu bengong tadi!" bisik Yong Soo.

"?"

"Kamu suka Arthur, kan?" tanya Yong Soo menyeringai.

"Apa? Bukan!"

"Mencurigakan.."

"Gak mungkin aku suka sama Arthur!" sangkal Kiku.

'Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir lagi...Kalau aku tidak sama orang seperti Arthur? Apakah karena aku menyukainya? Aku tidak tahu...' batin Kiku.

"Yong Soo,pokoknya jangan cerita itu lagi!" kata Kiku kesal.

"Lho? Cerita yang mana?" tanya Yong Soo dengan muka polos.

Ngik.

Besoknya, pelajaran pertama di kelas 2-6

"Kita mulai pelajaran pertama." kata seorang guru di depan kelas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bawa kacamata, Arthur." kata Kiku.

"Hahaha! Gak apa-apa, Kiku! Nanti aku salin catatannya Vash!" kata Arthur.

'Coba Yong Soo gak ngomong macam-macam. Pasti kacamatanya kupinjamkan.' batin Kiku. 'Uh, mataku sakit. Kalau begini, aku gak bisa nyatat apa-apa.'

Kiku menatap Arthur.

'Apa Arthur juga merasa seperti aku,ya?' batin Kiku cemas.

"Maaf, Arthur!" kata Kiku.

Arthur menatap Kiku dengan tatapan heran.

"Bagiannya Arthur, nanti biar aku yang salin dari catatan teman saja." kata Kiku dengan nada menyesal. "Makanya nanti..."

GREK!

Arthur bangkit dari kursinya.

"Pak guru! Saya boleh catat di depan?" kata Arthur sambil senyum.

'Eh? Arthur?'

Arthur dengan santainya mencatat di depan. Membuat sang guru kesal. Ia menyuruh Arthur kembali ke tempatnya. Sayangnya, si Arthur tidak mempedulikannya. Membuat sekelas tertawa melihatnya.

TENG TENG

"Latihan di rumah, ya!" pesan guru di depan kelas.

SREK!

"Ini!" kata Arthur menaruh catatannya di depan Kiku. Kiku memandang Arthur dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hari ini aku yang paling baik! Semuanya kucatat! Salinnya pelan-pelan saja!" kata Arthur.

"Ng..kenapa kasih pinjam aku?" tanya Kiku bingung.

Arthur mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kiku membuat muka Kiku memerah.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Aneh..."

"Nggak, itu..."

"Kan aku yang seenaknya pinjam kacamatamu! Aku ingin membantumu." kata Arthur dengan nada halus. "Tapi kalau soal belajar kayaknya mustahil! Soalnya aku gak pinter-pinter banget sih!"

Jantung Kiku berdetak tak karuan. Kiku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." kata Kiku. "Aku mau membalasnya. Kau mau apa?"

"Eh? Balasan? Ng..."

Arthur berpikir balasan apa yang dia mau.

"Kalau gitu..."

Di gedung olahraga Hetalia Gakuen

"Kenapa dia menyuruhku melihat pertandingan basket?" gumam Kiku bingung.

Di dalam, banyak sekali siswi Hetalia Gakuen. Ternyata, klub basket Hetalia Gakuen sedang latihan tanding dengan klub basket sekolah lain.

"Kyaa! Arthur keren!" teriak histeris salah satu siswi.

"Eh? Arthur ikut tanding?" kata Kiku bingung.

Kiku berusaha melihat. Sayangnya, karena banyaknya siswi membuatnya susah. Arthur yang melihatnya terkekeh sambil senyam senyum gak jelas.

"Kamu kenapa senyam senyum?" tanya Gilbert di tengah pertandingan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ada kelinci manis lewat!" kata Arthur.

Kiku benar-benar kesulitan melihat Arthur.

"Arthur keren!"

Kiku akhirnya melihat Arthur yang sedang minum dan dikelilingi siswi-siswi Hetalia Gakuen. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Arthur berbicara dengan para siswi itu.

"Eh, sudah selesai istirahatnya?" tanya salah satu siswi kecewa.

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk minumannya, ya!" balas Arthur riang.

Segera, Arthur kembali ke tempat pertandingan.

'Kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya berbicara dengan orang lain?' batin Kiku.

"Arthur, tembak bolanya!"

"Eh, eh! Arthur tadi senyum keren banget, lho!"

Kiku panik. Ia tidak bisa melihat Arthur dengan jelas karena baginya tatapannya buram. Susah melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata. Dengan hati kecewa, Kiku meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"Maafkan aku, Arthur." kata Kiku lirih.

Di depan gerbang Hetalia Gakuen

"Hei, Kiku!" panggil Arthur. "Gimana tadi? Aku tadi cetak point paling banyak, lho!" kata Arthur riang.

Kiku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya." kata Kiku dengan nada agak sedih.

"...Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kamu jangan-jangan memaksakan diri ya melihatku? Kamu gak tertarik sama basket?" tanya Arthur. "Karena itu kamu gak ingin lihat pertandinganku, ya? Hahaha!"

DEG

'Kenapa bicara begitu...? Aku keapa merasa begitu sebal...dan menangis?'

TES

Air mata Kiku menetes.

"Lihat...aku melihatnya!" kata Kiku.

"Eh, kamu kok nangis?" tanya Kiku panik.

"Di antara orang yang hadir hari ini...Akulah yang paling memperhatikan Arthur!" kata Kiku sambil memejamkan mata.

Arthur kaget dengan perkataan Kiku barusan.

"...Kalau gitu, sebaiknya pakai kacamata saja!" kata Arthur.

Kiku menatap Arthur.

"Aku juga...ingin dilihat sama Kiku."

"Kau...nggak akan menertawakanku?" tanya Kiku ragu.

"Nggak akan! Kalau aku ketawa, kutraktir jus!" kata Arthur meyakinkan Kiku.

'Bohong...'

Kiku mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di tas sekolahnya.

'Arthur sangat baik sama aku! Aku tau dia gak akan berkata macam-macam...Tapi..Bukan itu...'

Kiku memakai kacamatnya.

'Hei...apakah perasaanku ini...Artinya suka?'

Arthur tersenyum melihat Kiku.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Ya, Arthur." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

'Aneh..Meski malu, tapi aku merasa senang..'

"Aku baru tahu kalau dari sini wajah orang bisa kelihatan dengan jelas!" kata Kiku takjub.

"Hahaha! Kalau gitu, kau tahu apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Arthur mengucapkan sesuatu. Mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"_Su"_

"_Ka"_

Kiku tercengang. Mukanya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Heh? Su..."

GYUT!

Arthur memeluk Kiku dengan erat.

"Aku suka Kiku!" kata Arthur riang.

THE END

**Maaf kalau fic AsaKiku yang ini gaje banget! Maaf kalau kepanjangan! T_T Author ngebirit bikinnya. Kalau masih bingung apa Kimchiburger itu, author kasih tahu deh. Kimchiburger itu sebuatan pair AlfredxYong Soo! Author lagi demen sama pair itu! Hawhaw :3 *plak. Oh, soal mimpi dipaksa pakai lensa kontak pink itu, mimpinya author lho. Please review? :3**

**Omake**

Arthur melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata Kiku lekat-lekat. Dengan halus ia mengelus pipi Kiku yang memerah indah itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Ng..aku juga suka.." jawab Kiku malu-malu.

Arthur merasa senang melihat ekspresi manis Kiku.

"Lucu..."

Dalam hati, Arthur terkekeh.

'Bilang saja ingin melihatku. Kenapa terbelit-belit, sih?' batin Devil Arthur.

THE END AGAIN (?)


End file.
